


Words We Can Never Say

by helens78



Series: Matter of Time [16]
Category: Establishment RPF
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-04
Updated: 2006-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's enjoying his time on top, but he wants more than that.  It's getting to him, having to go home after these nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words We Can Never Say

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the warnings! This series is full of noncon, brutal semi-con, and characters who hurt each other in all sorts of ways.

Liam's arms are pinned together so tightly Jason can see his shoulders straining, tied with white silk rope in three different places down the length of his arms. He'll have red marks, at the very least; he might come away with bruises. He's on his knees, and he's a little out of breath. Jason is, too -- he had to wrestle Liam into those ropes. There were a few times he thought it was going to go the other way, and he's got a bite mark on his shoulder that almost broke skin. It was worth it. It was _definitely_ worth it.

Jason grabs a handful of Liam's hair and yanks his head backwards. Liam snarls up at him.

"You fuckin' _wait_ until I'm out of this--"

"Shut up," Jason says roughly, and he kisses Liam hard, teeth digging into Liam's lips. Liam doesn't kiss back, but with Jason's hand in his hair, he can't pull away, either. Jason reaches down between Liam's legs and gets his jeans unzipped. Lucky for both of them, Liam's got nothing on under them, and though it takes some work, Jason manages to get his cock out. Liam's hard, of course. Not as hard as Jason, maybe, but then Jason won this round.

He cups Liam's balls in his hand and squeezes; Liam shouts against Jason's lips and gets laughter in response.

"You won't be able to walk for a week," Liam promises.

"Can't wait," Jason says, moving his hand up to Liam's cock and stroking. Liam sets his teeth together and growls again, and that sound, God, that sound gets to Jason every time. It's the sound of someone struggling against wanting what he's getting, and Jason's been on both sides of that more times than he can count this past year.

_Sooner or later we're going to talk about making this permanent,_ he promises himself. _I'm fucking tired of going home to get clothes._

Right now he's working Liam's cock too hard to keep thinking about the future, and Liam's noises are starting to get louder.

"That's right. Come on." Jason stops and squeezes _hard_. "You want to come?"

"I want my prick so far up your arse you fucking _choke_ on it--"

Jason stops, pulls back, slams Liam one across the face. Backhanded, no fist, but it still rocks Liam hard to one side. Jason has to grimace and rub the back of his hand after that; it's worth it to make that kind of statement, but it hurts him as much as it hurts Liam.

"So you don't come this time. I can work with that."

Liam gets himself upright again, spreading his knees for balance. Jason unzips his own jeans and pulls his cock out, then gets a hand into Liam's hair again.

"You _really_ want my teeth anywhere near your--"

"Don't threaten." Jason shifts his grip from Liam's hair to Liam's jaw and digs his fingers in. "You know how this works. You can bite or you can breathe."

Nothing changes about Liam's expression, but nothing has to. Jason knows him well enough to know a statement like that's going to shoot straight to his cock, that Liam's going to want it as much as Jason does after that.

_Permanent,_ Jason thinks, and he shoves his cock into Liam's mouth, hissing when Liam's teeth scrape the hell out of him. He shoves in deeper, and Liam starts choking, struggling against his gag reflex, jerking backwards. Jason grabs the back of his neck so he can't go far. _Mine._

He _is_ going to pay for this later. He'll be lucky if it's just all those promises of Liam fucking him until he can't walk; chances are a lot better it'll be Liam's cock, then his fist, and then his cock again. Chances are Jason's going to need to be gagged or he'll scream so loud they'll hear him on the street.

But that's next time, and this is _now_, and Liam's mouth is hot around his cock. That's all that matters. Jason backs off and shoves in again, as brutal as he damn well wants to be. Liam looks so fucking good on his knees like this, and Jason worked so hard to get him here. His fingers dig into the back of Liam's neck as he fucks Liam's throat. _Mine, you son of a bitch. Mine._

He pulls out just before he comes; he wants to see it all over Liam's face. Liam tries to turn away, but it's too late -- Jason comes in messy streaks all over him, staining his cheeks and his chin with it. Liam spits out what's on his lips, snarls up at Jason again, and Jason drops to his knees and kisses Liam, getting his lips bitten enough to bleed in the bargain.

Jason doesn't believe in stories or fairy tales or happy endings. He doesn't believe in love. If he did, though, the stinging bite of Liam's teeth while he's trying to untie all those ropes might come close for him. The way Liam shoves him to the ground as soon as his arms are loose might mean something; the way Liam's hand grinds down on his cock might stand in for words they don't know how to say to each other. The way Jason screams might mean _I love you_, and the way Liam smiles when he hears it might mean _I love you, too_.

_-end-_


End file.
